Give All My Secrets Away
by FlyingLuna
Summary: Harry was able to tell that the vision from Voldemort about Sirius wasn't real. What does he do? Many changes occur for him during the summer and his 6th year. Is Voldemort really the bad guy after all? On indefinite hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My friends and I all made a prompt that we could agree to and are all writing using the very same prompt. These are the pairings that will be included in the story, but I will post the prompt once I can without spoiling anything.**

**Ships: Major-Harry/Ginny or Harry/Luna as main; Harry MUST have a breakup with the other girl. Minor-Remus/Sirius or Remus/Lucius, Dean/Seamus, Hermione/Terry Boot, Albus/Minerva (or Albus/Rumbleroar), Lavender/Draco, Lily/James or Lily/Severus  
Not all of the ships have to be included, but if a person is to be paired with anyone, then it must agree with the prompt.**

**The Albus/Rumbleroar is just more in case we decide to write humor fics instead. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

I was seated in a chair in Umbridge's office. Why wasn't anyone coming? My friends were being held by the Inquisitorial Squad, but I had more friends than just the few that were here. Where were they?

"The Cruciatus curse, I think," Umbridge murmured so quietly that only I could hear, but I supposed that she knew it. To me, those words sounded like a threat more than a spoken thought.

The door burst open at that moment. Snape walked in, in all his bat-like glory. Well at the very least, he was _someone_.

"What," he drawled, "is going on in here?"

"An interrogation," Professor Umbridge said. Snape's eyes flicked to my own, and somehow I knew that he understood just how serious this situation was. Draco was currently in possession of all of our wands, and we didn't appear to have a way out. For the first time in my entire life, I trusted my least favorite professor. I trusted him with my life. Now all I needed was a distraction to have Umbridge look away from me. _The fake vision_.

"He's got Padfoot," I suddenly burst out. Snape looked at me, and I shook my head so slightly that only he would notice, and even then only if he was looking for it.

"Padfoot? Severus, what is padfoot?" Umbridge had finally turned to face Snape, and now I was free. I lurched forward, kicked Umbridge in the back of the knees, and nodded to Draco. He tossed me my wand.

"_Petrificus totalus!" _I cried. I watched happily as Umbridge froze, her hands now snapped to her sides. "Don't mess with me," I said. I looked to Draco, who was currently handing everyone back their wands. "Tell them to release my friends," I ordered, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked at them.

"You heard him," he scolded firmly when the two didn't let go. Soon, everyone had followed their lead. Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Luna were all freed.

"Let's go," I said. My friends all followed me, with the addition of Draco.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, Snake?" Ron snarled. Draco looked unfazed by the outburst.

"I think that I am following a direct order," he replied. I was confused at this. _Order?_ I hadn't seen anyone give him an order.

"You guys head to the Room of Requirement. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." The girls and Neville all nodded, but Ron stood there like a defiant idiot.

"What are you going to do with the Snake?"

"I'll deal with him," I replied. Ron still didn't move. "_Go_," I said impatiently.

"Fine," he muttered. He turned and walked off with the rest of the group. I grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him into an unused corridor of the dungeons and pushed him roughly against a wall.

"A _direct order?_ Who gave you a direct order?" Draco shook his head.

"I am not allowed to say."

"Why not?"

"I can't answer that, either."

"Can you answer this? Why must you follow this person's orders?" Draco grimaced.

"As an elven being, I must always follow the orders of those in the High Court."

"Good enough," I finally muttered. I pulled my hand away from Draco's arm, and he stumbled away from the wall. I turned and walked away from him. For about half a minute, I heard silence, but then there were light footsteps behind me. I didn't bother turning around when I knew that it would be Draco. "Follow your orders if you want," I said without turning around, "but don't try to interfere with anything that we might do." There was a slight laugh from somewhere about ten feet behind me.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Draco said.

I reached the seventh floor and paced the corridor three times. Each time, I was thinking, _I need to be where my friends are._ A door emerged from somewhere in the wall. I walked up to it and pulled on one of the large door handles. The door opened with a quiet _creak_, and I entered to find four large black couches with a roaring fire on the back wall. Hermione and Ron were seated on opposite sides of one couch, while Luna, Ginny, and Neville had all taken seats on the couch opposite from them.

"No trouble getting here?" I asked the group. They finally noticed that I had entered the room. Ron glanced behind me and saw that Draco was still walking behind me.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he boomed.

"He is here for two reasons. The first is that he has to be here. The second is that he is my friend." Ron's eyes bulged at this. "If you don't like that, then get out."

"Harry? Mate, you can't seriously be picking a Slytherin over _me_. I'm your best friend! We've known each other for nearly five years! All that slimy git's done is insult you at every turn!"

"And yet both of us were still able to look past all of that and become friends. You, Ronald, are still acting like an immature child. Either get over it, or get out." Ron looked torn for half a second, before he stood up and stomped out of the room. The door sealed behind him.

"He always _was_ the most judgmental of all of us," Ginny said during the awkward silence that followed. I laughed as I sat down in the middle of one of the two remaining couches. Draco sat on one end of the last couch.

"So what was all that about? Sirius is where, exactly?" Hermione asked me. She always was one to get right to the point.

"Sirius is, presumably, safe at Grimmauld Place. I received a vision from Voldemort showing me that Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries, but thanks to Professor Snape, I was able to recognize that this was false and just a trap."

"But I thought your lessons with Snape had ended!" Ginny exclaimed.

"They did, but I had learned enough to know a trap from something useful."

For the next hour, I discussed with my friend what our options were for going against Umbridge. It was decided that we would all go to Dumbledore and ask him to call the Minister. If he didn't believe our stories, we would be able to submit our memories for viewing.

My friends started leaving in pairs to go to Dumbledore's office so that nobody would be suspicious of such a big group, and it would also be easier to hide from Umbridge. Hermione and Luna went first, followed by Ginny and Neville. Draco and I finally went last.

On the way to Dumbledore's office, someone grabbed the side of my cloak and pulled me into a dark corridor. I immediately went to draw my wand, but I stopped when I noticed it was Professor Snape. Draco came up and stood next to me, and I saw that he was just as curious as to why Snape was here as I was.

"Is your godfather really with the Dark Lord?" the professor's menacing voice growled out.

"No, sir."

"Good, then." I nodded to him and turned to continue walking. "Potter!" he said. I froze where I was. "Let me know if you need any help." I didn't understand why he would offer something like that to _Harry Potter_, but I knew there had to be a reason. A debt, maybe, or possibly it was more of a duty. Either way, I wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste.

"Thank you, sir," I said. I continued walking to the Headmaster's office with Draco just slightly behind me.

**AN: How was it? Should I keep posting as I write? Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that this is slightly shorter than the last chapter, but I needed to write. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Draco and I were nearing the entrance to Dumbledore's office when we started hearing voices. As we turned the corner, I realized that it was my friends.

"Why are you guys still waiting down here?" I asked.

"We don't have the password," Neville answered. I nodded as I turned to face the statue that concealed the staircase.

"Lemon drop," I said, hoping that maybe I would have guessed right the first time. Unfortunately, I was wrong. "Blood pops. Chocolate frogs." Still nothing.

"Maybe it's a muggle candy?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe. Hershey's. Reese's pieces." I kept guessing different brands and types of candy, when finally I gave up.

"I thought Dumbledore always had a type of candy as his password," Draco said.

"He probably realized that wrackspurts are attracted to any kind of candy," Luna mused in her dreamy voice.

"Or he could have just done something simpler. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The statue slid aside and the staircase was revealed.

"How is that _simpler_?" Draco asked me. He was smirking and looked on the verge of laughter.

"Well, it _is_ his name," I explained. Nobody seemed to want to move, so I started up the stairs without a word. Everyone else followed.

"What are we going to tell him?" Draco asked me.

"Just let me do the talking," I said.

After walking up about two dozen stairs, we finally arrived at the door to the Headmaster's office. I put my hand up and knocked.

"Enter," said the Headmaster's voice from inside. I swiftly opened the door and entered the cluttered room. My friends entered behind me, and Dumbledore seemed surprised that everyone was here, and not just me. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Professor Dumbledore, we would like to report something about one of our professors," I said in a business-like tone.

"Which professor would this be?" he said, although it didn't seem like he actually cared.

"Professor Umbridge." He seemed slightly surprised for a moment, but then covered it. There was that annoying twinkle in his eye again.

"What might you be complaining about?"

"Before we tell you, we would like to have Minister Fudge called here. As he was the one to appoint her, we feel that he should hear our complaint as well."

Dumbledore looked ready to object, but then finally relented. He stood up and went over to the fireplace. He tossed some floo powder into the flames and stuck his head into it. About two minutes later, the flames went green and Minister Fudge walked through.

"Why have I been called here, Dumbledore?" he asked.

"These students apparently have a complaint against Professor Umbridge." The minister chuckled.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Minister," I replied. "We know for a fact that Professor Umbridge has no qualms against using the Cruciatus curse on human beings." Once again, the minister began to chuckle.

"Oh, I'm certain they just want attention."

"No, sir, we don't. We have proof, if you would like it."

"There is no kind of proof that you can offer me that can fully back up your alleged accusation," Minister Fudge retorted.

"Memories can though," I said as a smile grew on my face.

"Memories can be tampered with!"

"Not without noticeable damage," Hermione supplied. The minister's face was starting to turn red.

"I will not listen to a group of _lying children!_ Good day!" he said forcefully before he turned around, threw down floo powder, and called out his destination. He disappeared with a swirl of green flames.

"You heard Minister Fudge," Dumbledore said quietly. "You are dismissed." At this, I was furious. Why wouldn't they believe us?

"Sir-"

"I believe I just said that you are dismissed, Mr. Potter." Inwardly, I flinched at the use of my surname. He was serious. He wasn't going to even listen to us. I glared at the Headmaster.

"Let's go," I said to my friends. I turned to walk out, and they stood off to the side, each giving their own glare to someone they thought that they could respect. The door shut with a _BANG!_ behind Luna, who was the last person out.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked. I turned around to face her.

"We prove we're not liars."

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do that?" Hermione demanded.

"We follow the vision that Voldemort sent me. People have already called me a liar because I said that Voldemort was back, right? Well, let's prove them wrong."

"What do we have to do, then?" Draco asked.

"We're going to the Department of Mysteries. We need to make sure that Voldemort comes, too," I said. "If everything goes right, Umbridge will be sacked and our names won't be smeared all over the Daily Prophet."

"And if everything goes wrong?" Neville asked. There was silence.

"The let's make sure nothing goes wrong."

"So we're defying _Professor Dumbledore_, of all people?" Ginny said incredulously.

"If he won't listen to us, then yes," Hermione said.

"But why? What had Dumbledore ever done to us?" Ginny pleaded.

"Besides lie? Use me?" I asked. I promised myself that I wouldn't get angry.

"He's not that bad!" Ginny tried one last time.

"If you don't like it, join your brother," I said coolly.

"I think I just might." Ginny started to walk away, but then turned back. "You know, Minister Fudge is right. You're all just looking for attention." Within a minute, she had turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Maybe she left because of the nargles," Luna suggested. The rest of the group looked confused, but I simply sighed.

"Luna, I don't think she left because of the nargles, but I'm glad you're such a loyal friend," I said softly.

**AN: I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within a few days (AKA probably tomorrow). Reviews are most welcome. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon, but it's midterms this week.**

**Thank you for the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

We decided that the best time to go to the Department of Mysteries would be the following night. After dinner finished in the Great Hall, I was supposed to meet Hermione, Luna, and Neville in the Room of Requirement. We all made it there, along with one addition.

"How many times do I have to say this? You _can't come_, Draco." Unfortunately, Draco was stubborn. In some cases, that might have been a good thing, but not right now.

"Why can't I go? Give me one good reason."

"Where Voldemort is, so is your father," I said solemnly. Realization finally dawned in Draco's eyes. "You are staying here. We don't need you getting killed."

"Fine," Draco replied calmly.

"When we get there, follow me. I know how to get to the Department of Mysteries. Now, I have absolutely no idea what we will find once we're inside. Don't touch anything, stay as quiet as you can, and most importantly, _stick together_. Voldemort will find us soon enough."

We were wandering through racks upon racks of prophesies. Each one looked like the next, and pretty soon we were totally and completely lost.

"I thought you said that Voldemort would find us soon," Hermione said accusingly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're honestly _eager_ to come face to face with an evil wizard?" I retorted.

"Well, of _course_ not! I just don't like wandering around, waiting until we fall-"

"Right into a trap," a voice said from the shadows behind me. I whipped around to where I could hear footsteps coming from. About five seconds later, the outline of a figure could be seen. During the next ten seconds, I was able to fully see the person.

First into the light was the black robe. Next, I saw the pale white, bony hands of the figure. Finally, there was the face. The eyes were blood red, the bones seemed to protrude out from the face, and the nose. There was no nose.

Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "You have fallen right into my trap."

"On the contrary." I nonchalantly put my hand behind my back where Voldemort could not see what I was doing. "I came here with full knowledge that this was a trap. I am here to prove something," I responded.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I'm not a liar, and I'm proving that to the idiots of the world."

"Idiots?" Voldemort asked curiously. I could see outlines of other people appearing behind Voldemort. My hand twitched behind my back, and my wand fell into my hand from where I had kept it up my sleeve.

"Yes. Idiots. People like Cornelius Fudge."

"I can't disagree with you there," Voldemort said with a chuckle. The people were becoming clearer now, and I could see long blond hair on the person just to Voldemort's right. One glance behind me informed me that nobody else had noticed the figures. Why weren't they seeing the Death Eaters?

"So I suppose we have one goal in common?" Voldemort abruptly stopped laughing.

"What might that be?"

"Take down the Minister."

"You would willingly take down a member of the light side?"

"I don't know if I am on the light side, Tom, so why would I care if I took down one of their leaders?" I replied. Voldemort's eyes grew dark at the mention of his former name, but he did not say anything on the subject. "I will make a proposition for you." I heard two of my friends behind me gasp, which I assumed were Hermione and Neville. I didn't know if it was because of what I had just said, or because the Death Eaters were now in full light.

"What makes you think that I would want to work with you?" Voldemort spat.

"Well, if we were to take down the Minister, then we would prove that I was not a liar, and you would also have another chance to gain some more power in the ministry." Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How would this work?" he asked.

"We would call a truce." Voldemort looked ready to interrupt, but I spoke over him. "The truce would only last for however long it took to take down the Minister." The Death Eaters behind Voldemort were starting to draw their wands.

"Put away your wands," he ordered them. Everyone except for Lucius Malfoy began to protest. Instead, he glanced once at me and obediently slid his wand back into the top of his cane. After a look from Voldemort, everyone else followed. "We will accept this small request. After all, this most likely won't take more than a day." He turned back to me. "What is it that I must do? I assume you already have a plan."

"I do have a plan, and it's quite simple. Let them see you."

"What?"

"You must make sure that Fudge and his people see you. Then they will know that I am not lying."

"Fine."

I slid my wand back into my sleeve and turned to my friends. Hermione's face was shocked, but looked understanding. Neville looked slightly afraid. Luna was smiling.

"Luna?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm surprised that you would make a truce with your enemy."

"Why shouldn't I?" Luna didn't respond; she just went back to smiling.

My friends and I were standing in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. On the other side of the room were Voldemort and his follows. The atrium was empty. The fireplaces were wuiet, and the only sounds that could be heard were breathing and the occasional sigh from an impatient person.

One fireplace turned green all of a sudden. Everyone in the room turned to face the green flames to see who would come out. As expected, Headmaster Dumbledore and Minister Fudge appeared. A few seconds later, dozens of other fireplaces started turning green as more people appeared in the room.

"Hello, Minister," I said loudly. "It seems you've _finally_ arrived. Would you care to revise your opinion of me?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Mr. Potter," the minister replied coolly.

"I am not a liar. All of the proof that you need is on the other side of this room." Minister Fudge turned to look where I had motioned. His eyes widened in fear for a split second before a burst of green was flying across the room and directly hit him in the chest.

There was silence among the people who had come with the minister before they all rushed over to the fallen body. Dumbledore stood where he was and looked between Lord Voldemort and myself.

Voldemort's followers all began to apparate out of the atrium. Soon, it was just the Dark Lord himself that was left. He saluted me, and I couldn't help but laugh. I saluted in return quickly before he disappeared with a _POP._

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," I responded.

"Then why did you and Lord Voldemort seem to be getting along?"

"A truce," I said simply. "It was a truce that has just ended."

**AN: Please review if you have time! I would love to hear what you think of the story, even if it's just telling me that I need to update again or something. It doesn't have to be long. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I blame school and procrastination. But good news is that this is my longest chapter yet!...though it's not as long as other chapters on FF, but you know, for my first fic, it's not bad. (:**

**Also, if you ever find any errors in my writing, please let me know. I don't have a beta, and normally I do very little editing of my fic writings, so it's highly possible there will be grammar/spelling/typing errors.**

**Last, if there are any similarities between this story and others that are on FF that you start to notice, I'm honestly not trying to copy anyone's work. I've read TONS of fics on here, and what I really just want this one to be is my perfect fanfiction to read in the summer when I'm away with no internet access. I'm trying to make this my own, while still using epic ideas (creature fics/pairings) from other things that I've read and become addicted to reading. If you notice anything, though, please let me know and I'll try to fix it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"And so ends another year," Dumbledore said as he stood at the podium. It was my last day of Hogwarts. Well, for this year, anyways. I sighed quietly. Sure, I would be free of the manipulative headmaster for a few months, but I would have to come back here eventually, and when I did, Dumbledore would just try to control me again.

During my musing, I had completely ignored what was going on around me. By the time I was paying attention again, Dumbledore was just beginning to sit down as food appeared on the tables. It was then that I started thinking of the downsides of going back to the Dursleys'. As far as I knew, Dudley was still on a diet. I guess that would mean another starving summer for me, then.

"What's the matter, Harry?" a voice from next to me asked. Without my realizing, Ginny had sat down next to me. I didn't answer her. "Oh, come on. You're not still ignoring me, are you?"

"I tend to ignore people who don't support me and my decisions." I looked carefully at Ginny's features, but she didn't seem to be surprised by my answer.

"You can't expect me to go against the headmaster!"

"Yes, I can. I did, Hermione did, Luna did, and even Neville did! If you don't trust me, then don't talk to me." I turned away from Ginny.

"Fine," she said quietly. "I admit it. I probably should have trusted you more after all of these years, but can you really expect me to go against everything I've been taught?" I turned back in time to see her shake her head and sigh. "I'm sorry. Please, just give me one more chance."

I sat there for a moment, stunned that she would ask for a second chance after she had abandoned me and the rest of my friends. I thought about her words. Does she mean it? I thought to myself. Everyone deserves a second chance, I finally decided.

"Okay," I answered. Ginny's eyes automatically lit up and looked relieved.

"Oh, Harry you don't know how—" she began, but I cut her off.

"I wasn't finished. I'm giving you another chance, but if you blow this, then there will never be another chance for you again. I've been hurt too many times before by secrets being kept and lies being told." Ginny looked nervous, but finally began smiling again.

"Thank you, Harry," she replied. For a second, I thought her eyes flashed somewhere else, but I decided that my mind was playing tricks on me and let it go.

"You're welcome," I said, but she had already gotten up and begun to walk toward the exit of the Great Hall. "Strange," I muttered to myself.

When the meal was finished, we all went upstairs to grab our bags. While my trunk had been packed last night, Ron was still shoving the last few items into his. I took a moment to make sure my dresser had been cleared out, which meant that Ron left the room first.

"Good luck surviving without food from my parents this summer, git," he said loudly. I ignored him.

For once, I wasn't actually that sad about leaving Hogwarts. It no longer felt like home. Something felt missing. I shook my head to clear away the thought.

I only had my trunk, a knapsack, and Hedwig's cage to bring on the train, so it wasn't very hard for me to grab everything. Professor McGonagall was just warning everyone in the common room that they needed to leave Hogwarts within the next five minutes or they would miss the carriages to Hogsmeade. I quickly picked up my bags and left my dorm behind.

It took forever for me to find a compartment on the train, but finally I noticed a half-empty one, which ended up being the last compartment on the entire train. Inside were Luna and Hermione.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked as I slid the door aside.

"Not at all," Hermione said at the same moment that Luna dreamily replied, "Hello, Harry. You're covered in wrackspurts, you know." I smiled.

"Thank you for telling me, Luna. It wouldn't have been good for me to suddenly do something strange and have no reason to give." She nodded in response and went back to looking out the window.

"Have you seen Neville around, Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"No," I answered. The door slid open again from behind me just as I was putting my trunk onto the rack above the bench.

"I expect Neville has forgotten something again," a female voice said in disgust from behind me.

"Is something the matter, Ginny?" Hermione asked her coolly. I took a seat on the bench next to Hermione with Hedwig's cage on the space next to me. Ginny looked disappointed.

"Nothing is wrong, Hermione," Ginny answered stiffly in response. She sat down next to Luna without another word. The awkward silence was disrupted when the whistle on the train blew to let people know that we would be leaving in five minutes.

"I would expect that Neville should be here soon. Maybe he was just admiring the thestrals," Luna suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed easily. Ginny gave Luna and me a strange look. She looked away when someone knocked on the door. Draco entered the compartment. I greeted him with a smile, but Ginny sneered.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"I happen to be coming to sit with my friends," Draco answered calmly.

"Ginny, I gave you a second chance. I won't be doing it again. If I were you, I would watch what I say," I warned. She glared once more at Draco and then looked down.

"May I join you?" he asked me nervously.

"Of course," I replied. He glanced around for an available seat, only to find that the last one was next to Ginny. I immediately lifted Hedwig's cage up and motioned to the newly emptied space next to me.

"What will you do with the cage?" Draco asked.

"Timed shrinking charm," I said. I quickly took out my wand and muttered a charm so that the cage was the size of a small box, which I placed it up on the rack next to my trunk as Draco sat down.

"So why is Ginny here?" Draco hissed in my ear. I shook my head in response, hoping that he would just drop the subject and we could discuss it later.

"Draco, did you happen to see Neville on the way here? None of us have seen him yet," Hermione spoke.

"He was talking with Professor Snape. I saw him right as I got on the train," Draco said. Just then, Neville appeared at the door.

"Neville!" I exclaimed happily. "We were just wondering where you were. What did Professor Snape need?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," he muttered. I wanted to know more, but decided it would not be a good idea to push Neville into explaining more about something personal. There was silence for about a minute before Hermione finally spoke.

"So," she began, "what is everyone doing this summer?"

"Nothing. I'm staying at home, as usual. So boring," Ginny grumbled.

"Daddy and I are going to look for crumple-horned snorkacks," Luna said cheerfully.

"That's…well, that's great, Luna," Hermione stuttered in reply. Sometimes it was hard to understand Luna, but that's what made her all the more likeable. "What about you boys?" Hermione continued.

"I'm spending time with an acquaintance of the family," Draco said calmly. He didn't elaborate, so I guess that was all we would be getting.

"Dursleys," I said simply, and everyone seemed to understand that I would not be going anywhere nor doing anything.

"My gran said that we could go look at some rare plants this summer," Neville put in excitedly. "I've never been anywhere outside of England or Scotland, so maybe we'll be going to Ireland this summer," he mused.

"That sounds fantastic," I replied, and I truly meant it. Neville deserved something like this to keep him interested in herbology.

The rest of the train ride was spent discussing summer plans, what we would be doing next year at school, and how often we'd write. Hermione promised to even call if the Dursleys were ever out of the house, which I was extremely pleased about.

At last we arrived at King's Cross Station. Hermione ran to her parents, Luna looked dreamily around for her father, and Ginny went towards a group of redheads. Ron sneered at me as Neville, Draco, and I walked past. I didn't look at him; I just kept walking.

Neville finally spotted his grandmother at the back of the crowd. After a quick shake of hands, he was on his way. Draco and I were left walking together.

"Where are your parents?" I asked Draco. It was unlike them to just _not_ show up to the station.

"I'm sure they're just running a bit late," Draco answered easily, but I could tell something was not right. I let it go.

"I need to go through that barrier now. Is this where you wait?"

"I'll go through with you. Perhaps they are waiting on the other side." Now I was really starting to get suspicious.

"I suppose," replied. I went through the barrier first, and Draco followed a few seconds later. On the other side of the brick wall, people bustled around, completely oblivious to the fact that a train had just arrived from a magical school, or that magic even existed.

I barely spotted Uncle Vernon. I guess _barely_ didn't really explain it well; he was hidden in a crowd, but was easy to tell apart from everyone else just by his size. _So there will be a diet_, I thought sullenly.

"There's my uncle," I muttered to Draco. "I'll see you next year," I said with a sigh.

"See you later," Draco responded. I turned away from him and started walking toward my uncle and back to a life that I hated so very much. Unfortunately, I did not notice Draco suddenly disappear into thin air, but I did notice the phrasing of his words. _Later_, not _next year_.

What could that mean?

**AN: Good? Bad? Did I make you want to throw your computer across the room? Are you bouncing in your seat yelling at me to write more? Please tell me in a review! I would greatly appreciate it, even if you're just giving me things I need to work on! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I apologize for this taking so long. School got insane, and then I had no muse, and then I had 5 projects all at once, and then I had finals...and those are my excuses. **

**Anyways, I realize this chapter is shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it at one particular place...and I swear, I'm writing as soon as I post this!**

**As always...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The ride to the Dursley's was absolutely silent. Uncle Vernon shut off the car and unlocked the doors. He walked into the house, so I got my things from the trunk of the car. Hedwig was in her cage in the back seat, but I was worried about how my relatives would be that summer. I unlocked her cage to let her out.

"Go to the Weasleys', Hedwig." She sadly hooted once and flew off. I reluctantly picked up my trunk and went into the house. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia standing there. Uncle Vernon's arms were crossed, and Aunt Petunia had a sour look on her face.

"We need to set some rules for this summer, boy!" Uncle Vernon boomed. I set my trunk down on the floor at my feet and waited.

"First, you will do _all_ of the chores we give you," Aunt Petunia began. "No exceptions. Second, you will not be let out of this house this summer unless we give you something to do outside. Third, your school things will be locked up, and you won't be getting them back until the end of the summer. Vernon?"

"Any funny business and you'll find yourself out on the streets," he threatened. I nodded. "Go to your room, then." I went to pick up my trunk, hoping that _somehow_, they had already forgotten that I wasn't supposed to have my school things, but unfortunately, they did notice. "I'll be taking that," Uncle Vernon said. He grabbed the trunk, opened the door to the cupboard where I used to sleep, and shoved it in there. He put a lock on the door and turned back to me, giving me an evil grin. "You won't be getting away with anything."

I didn't respond. I turned and walked away from my relatives to go to my room.

The summer passed slowly. Every day, I woke up and made breakfast. Aunt Petunia would hand me a list of chores to complete that day, and if I didn't finish, I went to bed without dinner.

Simply put, summer was miserable.

At night, I often was woken up with dreams of what Voldemort was doing at the time. Torturing followers, killing muggles…it was endless. The worst part was, I once woke up screaming. Uncle Vernon pounded on my door yelling at me to shut up. I did my best to avoid screaming after that. So far, I had succeeded.

It was the end of July, specifically July 30. I wasn't given dinner. I had finished all of my chores, but apparently they weren't up to Uncle Vernon's standards. As if he could do any better.

Like usual, I was sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting until midnight when I would officially be 16. After that, there would only be one year left until I could permanently leave the Dursleys and be considered legal in the Wizarding World.

The clock read 11:53. Seven minutes to go.

I sighed and laid down on my back. I gently took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. The stress of living with the Dursleys was really starting to get to me. I was no longer sleeping well, but it wasn't like they cared.

I rolled onto my side so that I was facing the clock on my bedside table. 11:56. Four minutes until I was 16.

I thought about the last year. Honestly, it had been horrible. One word can explain it all: Umbridge. Since the very beginning of the school year, she had been out to get me into trouble. Was she a Death Eater? I thought it likely.

11:58. Two minutes.

I got restless just lying on the bed, so I stood up and walked over to the window. There were no longer bars on it, thank goodness. Uncle Vernon had never put those back after the Weasleys broke me out. Instead, he always just made sure that I didn't have my school things. Little did he know, I had hidden my invisibility cloak, Marauders' Map, and wand in my jacket before I got off the Hogwart's Express. They were currently under the floor boards of my room.

I looked one last time at the clock. Just as I did, it changed to read 12:00. "Happy birthday, Harry," I muttered to myself. I had just barely said my name when I blacked out.

**AN: Tomorrow's my birthday, so you should totally review! It would be one of the best presents ever! Even if you just want to tell me you think I need more description (which I'm doing my best on, really...I'm trying and I am taking your suggestions to heart!), please tell me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo this month, which for those of you who don't know what it is, is where I challenge myself to write 50,000 words in one month. I'll be doing it both this month AND next month, so that means TONS of updates. And if you guys don't mind 1,500 word chapters, then you'll be getting roughly a chapter a day. :)**

**Thank you to Silver Ame Tsukino, Lightningwolf325, Aealket, harryfan160889, sm1982, schoolgirl, and UltimateLoveStorys for the birthday wishes and totally awesome reviews. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Harry," a soft voice said. I vaguely recognized it, but for the life of me could not place it. The voice was quiet and sounded caring, but internally, I frowned. I knew that voice. Why was it strange that it sounded caring?

"Harry," the voice tried again, beginning to sound both worried and exasperated. "Harry?" the annoyed voice questioned. I tried to open my eyes to answer, but found that I couldn't. Why not? I kept trying to move, and eventually managed to twitch my hand a bit. Well, I thought I had. Things seemed to be happening as if in a dream: voices took on that tone that you would hear from underwater. Any action that was made felt as if it wasn't really me controlling the action, as if I was just witnessing what was happening.

"Potter!" the voice finally yelled, and as my eyes shot open, I placed the voice before I even saw the person.

Malfoy. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he at his own home, enjoying the freedom that I had never been granted at the Dursleys'? It took only a few seconds for me to realize that I was not at the Dursleys' house. The room seemed happier, if that made any sense.

As I let my senses completely take over my thoughts for a moment, I noticed that I was on a plush bed that seemed to be made of clouds. Fluffy pillows were behind my head. Bright windows were across from the bed. _No_, I corrected myself. It wasn't a wall of windows. It was a wall of _glass_. The entire wall was made of glass. Sunlight was streaming in. The radiant beams felt warm on my face. Never had I woken up to sunlight at the Dursleys'. Then again, any place was better than the Dursleys', except maybe wherever Voldemort's camp was.

_Actually_, I thought to myself, _after that truce last year, he would probably treat me better than my aunt, uncle, and cousin had for the past 15 years._

"Good. You're finally awake," Draco said. I noticed that slight smirk on his face.

"How-" I stopped to clear my throat. It was scratchy and made it nearly impossible for me to talk. "How long have I been out?"

"About a week." My eyes went wide and I sputtered. How could it have been that long?

"A _week_?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious, _a week_." He purposely imitated me on the last two words, for which I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay then, Lieutenant Sarcasm, if you know so much, then _why_ was I out cold for a week?"

"You birthday was the 31st, was it not?" Draco first asked.

"It was."

"And you turned 16, correct?"

"Yes, you know that already."

"And what happens when a wizard turns 16?"

"Where is this all leading?" I asked, getting pretty annoyed at the rhetorical questions. Besides, I was unable to answer this one.

"You came into your magical inheritance. Simple as that." Draco sat back in the leather armchair he was currently inhabiting and looked smug.

"Actually, that's not simple at all."

"How is it not?"

"It is only _simple_ if a person actually understands what a magical inheritance _is_. I, unfortunately, do not. So, Mr. I-Know-So-Much, would you kindly explain what a magical inheritance is?"

"You don't know what a magical inheritance is?" Draco, the usually calm, cool, and collected person, looked dumbfounded.

"Didn't I _just_ say that?" This caused Draco to sigh.

"Alright. I don't know why you _wouldn't_ know, though, considering you're a pureblood."

"Half-blood," I automatically corrected. "My mum was a muggleborn."

"Actually, she wasn't. Her family was just a line of squibs." This caused me to blanch. A line of squibs? Was that why his aunt hated him so much? "Anyways, her family was a line of squibs. The Potters, however, were a line of purebloods that commonly mated with elves."

"Excuse me, _mated_?"

"Yes, _mated_. Married. Bonded. _Joined in a civil union._ However you want to say it. The term for elves is _mated_. Anyways, these elves, known as High Elves, generally have wizarding powers and are not known to the Wizarding World, unless they make themselves known. Glamor charms are usually put on the young elves before they entered schooling. In some cases, this was done at birth."

"And where is this all leading to?"

"Your father, his father, his father, and so on, were all High Elves. And if you were to continue this pattern past your own father, what would happen?"

"I'm a High Elf?"

"Got it in one. You, Harry, are a High Elf. That would be why you suddenly passed out a week ago, right when you turned 16. That is when young elves, veela, and other creatures of that sort come into their magical inheritance."

"I want to know more about High Elves, but can we go back to my mum for a second? _Pureblood_?"

"Yes, _pureblood_. After so many generations of squibs, people just assumed that your mother had been born to Muggles. A grotesque mistake, if you ask me. Stupid Snape. Mudblood? _Lily Potter_? Surely not." Draco shook his head in disgust. He looked away from me and out towards the glass wall. The sky was bright blue with hardly a cloud in sight. It made a much better sight to my eyes than _anything_ at the Dursleys' house. Thank Merlin I was no longer there.

"So that was why the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin," I muttered to myself. Draco's head snapped back to me.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"What did you think I said?"

"The sorting hat almost placed you in Slytherin."

"Yes, then you heard me correctly." Draco froze.

"Are you serious?"

"Psh, no. Sirius is dead." I stopped and became sad. Draco looked confused for a moment before he realized what had happened.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," he said quietly to me. I nodded sadly. Draco put a hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt calmer. "Feel better?" he asked me kindly.

"Much. What did you do?"

"Elves have special powers. My family has been known to control emotions. Most of my ancestors needed physical contact once they learned to control their powers. I'm still learning, though, and I can easily do it through contact. Power levels affect this sort of thing."

"Any idea what extra powers I might have?" I asked curiously.

"It's likely that, as a High Elf, you will have elemental powers. Your family has been known to have powers dealing with the mind. It's always been slightly different for each person, considering the fact that power levels can affect, and even change, a person's powers. Considering your past endeavors, I'm betting that you'll have some of the strongest powers that your family has ever seen." My eyes went wide.

"Really?" Draco chuckled and a smirk covered his features.

"Yes, Harry, _really_. How else would you have banished Voldemort when you were so young? Elf powers tend to release energy when the elf is threatened."

"Oh," I said quietly. Draco laughed, and the minute I glared at him, he instantly shut up.

"Sorry," he muttered. I looked around again, noticing more now that I was fully awake. The bed, dresser, and leather chair were all made using a beautiful mahogany wood. Most of the objects on the dresser were made of crystal, which made me wonder ever more where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"The palace," Draco responded easily.

"What palace?" He rolled his eyes at me and scoffed.

"Poor Potter. '_What palace?'_ Ha! _Your_ palace, Harry. _Your_ palace. The palace of the High Elves." Not for the first time that day, I was shocked.

"What do you mean, _my palace_?" I repeated.

"It's _your palace_. As in, you're the last of the High Elves. Sure, other people live there, like servants and your advisors, but it is under your control. If you tell someone to leave, then they leave. Not only in the palace, but among the elves, too. Any order you give them _must_ be followed." I froze. Things suddenly made more sense.

_"Follow your orders if you want, but don't try to interfere with anything that we might do," I said. Draco laughed from behind me._

_"I wouldn't dream of it," Draco replied._

"So at Hogwarts, when I told you not to interfere…?"

"I took that as a direct order. I wouldn't have been able to interfere, even if I _had_ wanted to." I was shocked. Again. I had that much control over Draco?

"How many elves are there, anyways?"

"A few thousand. Tens, hundreds maybe. No more than a million."

"A _million?_"

"Yes, _a million_." Draco laughed. "Don't you have more than a million people falling at your feet now, anyways? You seem to have no trouble with that."

"No trouble with that? I _hate_ it! I don't want to be the center of attention, especially for something that I have no control over!"

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it, because as of the end of this summer, you're going to be king of the elves and leader of the High Elves and army. We need a leader, and now that you've come into your inheritance, you are our prime candidate. The workers here have already begun to plan for a coronation, and after that-" I cut Draco off.

"Wait, by the _end of the summer_? That's only a few weeks away! And _coronation_? I don't _want_ to be the king of the elves, let _alone_ commander of an army!"

"Deal with it. The elves have been against Voldemort since the very beginning. Now that he's recruiting 'creatures,' as he calls us, we need a leader. Unfortunately, with James Potter dead and your grandfather having died two years ago, you are the last High Elf."

"Wait, my grandfather was alive for twelve years while I was forced to live in an abusive house with my aunt and uncle? Where was he during this?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," Draco replied evenly. "There is someone else who can, but he is not here at the moment. In fact, he's at Hogwarts, sitting in his office, twiddling his thumbs as he leads the Order of the Burnt Turkey."

"Dumbledore didn't let my own grandparents take care of me?" As I finished the sentence, I noticed that the crystal objects on the dresser began to shake. Once again, Draco put a hand on my shoulder. The objects, while still shaking slightly, were in less danger of breaking. Draco's eyes went wide.

"Harry, you have to calm down!"

"Why don't you just use your special elf powers and calm me down yourself!" I said loudly, nearly yelling.

"I tried," he responded softly. "However, your powers overpower mine. I just used everything I had." This shocked me into calming my rage. The crystal objects stopped shaking, and I finally noticed exactly what had been happening around me.

"If I were to become king," I began slowly, "would I have immunity from Dumbledore?" Draco grinned.

"Absolutely, and from the Ministry, as well. Nobody could control you."

**AN: Please review! You don't know how thrilled I was with all of the reviews last chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another chapter! You love when I don't have internet access, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"I'll do it," I said immediately.

"You'll become king?"

"Yes, if it means Dumbledore can no longer control me. He's messed up my life enough as it is." Draco snorted.

"He manipulates everyone, although most people don't notice. The old man likes to be the puppeteer. We're simply his marionettes." I sat back against the pillows to take this all in. I _wasn't_ the only person to notice how manipulative Dumbledore was?

"So I take it you don't like him, either?" Draco just scoffed.

"That would be the understatement of the millennium. Most people in my house hate him, and not just because he's lord of the Light."

"Lord of the Light?"

"We've got the Dark Lord, you've got the Light Lord." I looked at him strangely. "Alright, fine, we might have had a little bit too much firewhiskey that night." I laughed.

"You say _we_, yet you're an elf. Where do you stand in the war?"

"Neutral. However, if I were forced to choose, I would choose the Dark Lord, and not just because my father did. He is the lesser of the two evils."

"Isn't your father an elf?"

"He defected. He and my mother were both part of my elven family, but father chose wizardry over his elven powers. Although he is still able to come here, he is not very welcome."

"'Not very welcome' meaning…?"

"He'd probably get thrown out the second he entered the city." Draco chuckled darkly at the mere image in his head.

"Are there any other things I should know about elves?"

"Besides appearance, since we're all very pale, we also have heightened senses. We can see more clearly in the dark than wizards and humans. Our hearing is improved, and we're able to smell things a bit better, but not by much."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much." Draco looked away from me again, this time towards the single door in the room. He sighed. "We should be getting you ready for your coronation. There are so many things you have to be taught. It would not impress people if you mess up during the ceremony."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't." I shifted on the bed and turned so I could stand on the floor. Draco stood from his chair the moment I was fully standing. I looked at him curiously. "Going somewhere?"

"Only where you are. I was told to protect you at all costs."

"Because I'm the last High Elf?"

"Among other things," he said evasively.

"According to what you told me a few minutes ago, I could make you tell me."

"Yes, you could. However, being the brave and noble Gryffindor that you are, you would not force me to tell you something that I do not want, nor am willingly able, to tell you."

"I suppose you are right. Will you eventually tell me of this big deep, dark secret that you have?"

"Maybe one day. I'm not the only one with secrets, though, am I?" I looked anywhere but at Draco.

"If you won't tell me your secrets, I won't tell you mine."

"Fair enough," he responded. "Shall we be going, then?" I looked down at myself. I was still wearing Dudley's old clothes. They were extremely baggy and made me look shapeless and tinier than I already was.

"Can you do anything about my clothes?" I asked him. Draco smirked. He waved his hand at my outfit and it suddenly became a perfectly fitting pair of black pants and an emerald green dress shirt. Another wave and I also had a cloak.

"Better?"

"How did you do that?" I questioned, shocked that he had just done wandless magic.

"Whoops, I forgot to mention. Elves also have an affinity for wandless magic. As magical beings, and not wizards, we are able to tap into our cores much easier. Mother and Father trained me from a very young age. I'm certain that you will be casting wandless spells of your own soon enough."

"Will you help me?"

"You will have tutors, but yes, if you need it, then I will help you." I began to walk out of the room, then stopped and turned back to face Draco. I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my duty."

I exited the room with Draco right behind me. It was then that I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was going.

"You get to lead," I said with humor.

"The future king doesn't even know his way around his own castle! Ha!" Draco teased as he started walking in the opposite direction.

"Where exactly are we going?" Draco turned his head around and smirked.

"Coronation planning."

"Draco! You've returned!" a white-haired lady exclaimed as Draco pushed open the large oak double doors. The lady had on a crisp white dress and a dark brown apron. There was a symbol on the apron consisting of a lion and a snake. However, unlike at Hogwarts where the lions and snakes were usually at odds, and snake was wrapped around the paw of the lion.

"Hello, Grandmother," Draco replied easily.

"Who is this that you have brought?" a greying man next to the lady asked. He wore a white dress shirt and brown pants that were the exact same color as his wife's apron. On the pocket of his shirt, there was the same insignia as on the apron.

"This is Harry Potter," Draco said with a grin. His grandparents gasped and immediately bowed to him.

"Uh…hi," I said awkwardly. Why were they bowing? I was not king yet. Draco laughed boisterously.

"He doesn't like attention. He claims that he gets enough already from the Wizarding World and doesn't need it from the elven people, too." I blushed at his words. While they may have been true, it was still embarrassing to hear. Draco's grandparents immediately straightened up.

"My apologies, your majesty," his grandmother said to me.

"Please just call me Harry," I replied. She smiled warmly, and it made my heart ache as I realized that I would never have a grandmother like this, let alone anyone to call family.

"Then please feel free to call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth pulled me into a tight hug and for the first time, I felt loved.

**AN: Reviews are like daily Harry Potter references...you can never have too many!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: If you notice anything that I say in one chapter and then change in the next, please tell me and I'll correct it. :) Did I ever mention that A) I don't edit my writing B) I don't have a beta and C) I NEVER reread my writing until I'm absolutely finished? _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"This is my husband, Andrew," Elizabeth said, introducing me to the person next to her. She gave him a loving smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," he added.

"Likewise," I replied. I turned to Draco. "Don't we have planning to do?" I asked him quietly. Draco chuckled.

"Harry, my grandparents have planned two coronations already." My eyes widened, and I turned to Elizabeth and Andrew.

"You did?" I asked in surprise.

"We _planned_ two," Elizabeth responded sadly.

"Wait. What do you mean _planned_?"

"One of the coronations never happened," Andrew answered. Elizabeth looked distraught all of a sudden.

"Your father's," Draco said quietly to me, and I suddenly understood.

"When was it supposed to be?" I asked him.

"The first of November. James thought that a fall coronation would be nice with the colors of the kingdom at the time." I felt tears nearly come to my eyes, but pushed it back down. Why did all of the people that I loved have to die? It wasn't fair.

"Life isn't fair, Harry Potter," a dreamy voice said from behind me. I whipped around, only to see the person I least expected to be anywhere near me in the summer.

Luna Lovegood.

"Luna?" I questioned in surprise. She smiled at me. Her eyes looked glassy like they always did, as if they were seeing through you instead of actually _seeing_ you.

"Hello, Harry," she said as she walked over to us.

"Luna," Draco said evenly with a nod of his head.

"Nice to see you, Draco!" she chirped happily. "You are in need of my creative decisions, are you not?" While I stood there confused, Draco just nodded, as if this happened every single day.

"It does, Harry," Luna said to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Luna's family has a history of mind-reading powers," Draco explained with a laughed. "It freaked me out the first time I met her, too."

"Well that explains so much," I replied.

"Luna is currently in training to be an event planner. My grandparents are training her," Draco continued. He leaned in closer to me and began to speak quietly. "Then again, she's already tried healing, secretary work, and joining the army, among other professions. She just can't decide." I was certain that Draco must have thought the words because Luna face took on a slight smirk, but she had the manners not to mention it.

"Luna, dear, we'll need to plan the coronation for young Harry here," Elizabeth said to Luna. Luna nodded happily. Elizabeth turned to me. "You'll have to go with Andrew and work on the guest list. Any of your friends are welcome to come, and your family, if you so wish."

"I doubt my family would come," I muttered. Elizabeth put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"Family doesn't necessarily have to be related by blood," she said, giving me a comforting smile. Her eyes widened.

"Is something that matter?" I asked, curious as to what could have shocked her so much.

"No, nothing, dear. Luna and I will take care of it." I wondered what "it" was, but decided not to ask. Draco would have to explain that to me later.

"Why don't we go to the library, Harry, and we can work on the guest list," Andrew suggested. I nodded in response and allowed him to lead me through the vast hallways of the palace. The hallways were decorated with elaborate portraits of animals and people. Every single being in the portraits was moving. As I passed, I heard them mutter.

"Draco's back?" a small girl said to what looked to be her mother in a portrait. "Who has he brought this time?" a regal looking man said a few portraits down. Comments such as these continued all throughout the hallways.

Finally, Andrew stopped and opened a door. Inside, the walls were covered in books. A staircase to the left led in a winding spiral up to the next floor. In the middle of that floor was a grand staircase leading another three floors up. All of these floors were filled with bookshelves. However, as large as the library was, it was nearly deserted except for a five people two floors up. They had carts full of books that they were shelving in their proper sections.

"Welcome to the library," Andrew said as he ushered me into the library. I noticed that Draco had followed us the entire way here.

"Do you ever leave my side?"

"Nope," he responded easily. Andrew once again began to lead us towards a room on the right side. Once we were inside, he closed the door. There was one large rectangular table with twelve high-backed chairs around it. Each seat was covered in brown velvet.

"What's with all the brown?" I muttered to Draco.

"It's been the colors of the palace for thousands of years." He glanced at my face. "However, Grandmother and Luna will be changing that soon, I expect."

"Why would the colors change after such a long time?" I asked.

"I'll explain later," Draco replied. I noticed that Andrew had taken a seat next to the head of the table. Draco went and sat across from him. I was about to sit down next to Draco, but he put a hand on the back of the chair so that I could not pull it out. "You are the future king," he hinted. I understood what he meant and shyly took the seat at the head of the table.

"Harry," Andrew stated, "we need to come up with the guest list for the coronation. Of course, all of the elven nobility is to be invited. Additionally, any of your friends can come. We just need to have a list so we know how many people we're expected to have for the ensuing dinner."

"I suppose I would need to invite the Weasleys," I started, "and Hermione and her parents. Wait, can Muggles come?"

"If you wish to invite them, then they are more than welcome," Andrew responded with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. So the Weasleys, Hermione and her parents, and maybe some of the DA?" Draco looked confused.

"The _what_?" I blushed as I realized that he didn't know exactly what the DA was.

"Sorry. Dumbledore's Army. The group Umbridge tried to stop last year," I explained. Realization dawned in Draco's eyes, but then he looked sad.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that, by the way. Most Slytherins do not know that I'm elven."

"It's fine. Plus, you ended up helping us in the end." Andrew cleared his throat, and immediately Draco and I turned back to him.

"Back to the topic at hand, if you don't mind?"

"Sorry, sir," I said sheepishly.

"So, about the people you would like to invite, might I suggest some of the other students in your year?"

"I suppose we should invite Dean, Seamus, and Neville," I said. "Maybe Padma and Parvati, too? They've always been nice to me. Plus, I kind of owe them for the Yule Ball incident." Draco chuckled.

"_That_ was a disaster," he said to me. "Blaise will be comingas well," Draco said to Andrew.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Why would he be coming?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Blaise is an elf. He's the only other one that knows vaguely what's been happening here, even though he has not returned here in about a decade." I was surprised. How many other elves were in Hogwarts?

"Okay then," I said. I decided to just _ask_ Draco about other elves. "Are there any other elves at Hogwarts with us?"

"A couple, although they're spread out over the Houses and years. Let's see. In our year, there's Daphne and Seamus." I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Seamus_ is an elf?"

"Yes, _Seamus_ is an elf. Astoria, Daphne's little sister, is, too. I think that's probably everyone that you would know by name." I nodded in understanding.

"Are there any blood relatives you would like to invite?" Andrew asked me after a minute of absolute silence.

"No," I immediately answered. Draco gave me a sympathetic look. "Is that all?" I asked Andrew.

"I think so," he replied. I stood up, and just like before, Draco followed me. We left the library, and then I realized I didn't even know what I was leaving and trying to head towards.

"Draco, where am I needed right now?"

"Grandmother and Luna might need our help. We should probably go see them next." I nodded and had Draco lead me back to the room we were in before.

"Where are we, exactly?" I asked when we were once again outside of the large wooden doors.

"This would be the main hallway. The room we are about to enter is the event room."

"Where you host events? Isn't that a little, oh, I don't know, small?" Draco smirked at me.

"It's where we _plan_ the events." Draco chuckled. "Our events are normally held in the ballroom, Harry."

"Well excuse me for not knowing the layout of this place," I muttered. Draco rolled his eyes at me and pushed open the doors. Elizabeth and Luna were hard at work. The small table at the side of the room was covered in papers, books, and lists. Neither of the two people looked up when we entered the room.

"Grandmother?" Draco asked, although he looked highly amused at their work. Finally, Elizabeth looked up.

"Draco! Harry! Come here, dears, we need to go over some details." Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me over towards the table. Elizabeth slid a paper with a grid of colors on it so that I would be able to see it. At the top were the basic bland colors with shades of black, gray, cream, and white. The next row had metallic colors, golds, silvers, and bronzes. The last row had colors that I couldn't seem to understand how they were related. There was the exact shade of chocolate brown that I had been seeing all over the palace, a pale aquamarine, and a vibrant emerald green. The other colors, which consisted of a mustard yellow, deep crimson, and royal blue, did not catch my attention as much as the first three.

"We need three colors for the coronation," Luna's cheery voice told me, "one from each row. The last color should be emerald green, though."

"Why are the other colors on there if I can only pick emerald green?"

"They were pretty," she stated, as if there was nothing strange about putting colors on the chart just because they were pretty.

"I suppose the silver is pretty," I said. Elizabeth nodded and checked something off on a scroll of parchment.

"We need one last color from the first row," Elizabeth said.

"Black," I answered. Draco snorted. "What's so funny?"

"They're Slytherin colors. Green, silver, and black."

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Fine, then."

"Well, that solves all of our problems now," Elizabeth said. "We're in the process of changing all of the palace colors over to emerald."

"Why are you changing them?" I asked. "Andrew had mentioned that, too."

"The original color of brown was chosen for the first king's eye color," Elizabeth began. "There has never been a Potter without brown eyes. You would be the first. Emerald green. It's a beautiful color. I am sure it will brighten up this palace considerably."

"Lily must have been beautiful," Luna spoke calmly, as if every single day she spoke about my deceased mother. I was uncomfortable. Draco nodded to them both and led me out of the room.

"Luna, dear," Elizabeth whispered just as we were about to leave the room, "Harry's a very sensitive boy."

"I know. But I was only stating the truth." Even though I was uncomfortable, hearing someone else call Lily beautiful made me content.

**AN: If any of you would be interested in seeing something happen in this story, please leave a review or PM me and I'll consider it. :) Anyways...like always, I love reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another chapter! ^_^ And I've had over 2,000 hits between yesterday (July 4) and today! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Your coronation will be next week," Draco told me later that evening. We were sitting in my bedroom, which was located inside my "room." Well, _I_ certainly wouldn't call it a room. It was like an apartment. There was a sitting room when you first walked in with a small couch, table, and two chairs. The couch and chairs were all covered in chocolate brown velvet. On the right wall was a door that led into a small eating area. There was a wooden table and four small chairs. On the table was a beautiful tea service that was engraved with the insignia of the palace. On the left wall of the sitting room was a set of double doors that led into a study. The desk sat in the middle of the room with two leather chairs across from it. The walls of the room were covered with bookshelves and ancient books. Finally, the last door in the sitting room, located directly across the room from the first entry door, was another door. It was a simple wooden door that led to a hallway. From the hallway, there were two doors, one leading to a fantastic bathroom, complete with marble counters and a bathtub that was as big as a pool. The other door led to my bedroom. The king sized bed took up very little space in the huge room. There was a walk-in closet that was already filled with clothes, a dresser, a large chair, and a full-sized mirror. The last thing in the room was a bookshelf that was completely empty. This was the king's rooms, and could be magically expanded as needed. After all, I would be king as of next week.

"That soon?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes, Potter, _that soon_. We do not have a moment to waste. The elves need their king."

"And this _will_ keep me out of Dumbledore's hands, right?"

"Absolutely," Draco responded with a malicious grin.

"Then for that, I would do it, even if the coronation were tomorrow." Draco laughed.

"Do you want it tomorrow?"

"No way!"

"Thought I'd ask!"

"Anything else I should know about right now?" I questioned.

"Other than you have to find a spouse soon?"

"Yes, other than- wait, _what?"_

"The king, per tradition, needs a spouse. Considering that you aren't even legal in the wizarding world yet, I'm expecting that the courts will be lenient with you for the moment, but you still need to start searching." My eyes bulged. First, I was a High Elf. Next, I was to become king. Now, I have to get _married_?

"Please tell me that you'll help me?"

"Absolutely." Draco seemed to be saying that a lot to me. "The others at Hogwarts will help too, I'm sure. They will be near you often, anyways."

"Why? They're in different houses than me."

"Guards. We can't very well send the king back to Hogwarts without protection, now can we?" I nodded. It made sense, although I didn't like it.

"How will our schedules be arranged, then? We all take different classes." This just caused Draco to smile.

"It's the first year after OWLs. I'm sure that McGonagall can't have finalized _all_ of our year's schedules yet." I smiled back.

"One problem solved, then." I looked at the clock that was hanging in the room. It was half past ten. "I think I'm going to sleep." Draco stood up and nodded.

"You've had a long day. If you need me, my room is five doors down the main hallway from yours." I nodded in understanding, and Draco turned to leave the room. However, just before he reached the door, he turned back around and bowed. All the while, a smirk was spread across his face. I threw a pillow at him. He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door, making the pillow smack into the door instead of him.

"You better not be bowing to me all the time!" The only response I was granted with was roaring laughter as Draco walked down the hall.

The rest of the time until the coronation went by in a blur. Lessons on the history of the elves, manners, wandless magic, which I couldn't seem to grasp the concept of, and my own family history took up my time. Along with that, I had robe fittings, a haircut, and spent my small amount of free time with Draco and Luna. Oh, and we had a party to burn the too-large clothes from the Dursleys'.

It was the day of the coronation. I was abruptly woken by pillows being thrown at me. My eyes burst open immediately and I turned toward where the pillows seemed to be coming from, only to see nobody there. Another pillow came at my face, but I swatted it away when it got close enough to me. Laughter came from the other side of the room, and I whipped around just in time to see Draco toss another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Ah, entertainment," he said with a smirk. "Good morning, King Harry! Fine day, isn't it?" I glared at him, but he only laughed harder and continued to eat his popcorn. While I was looking away, another pillow hit me in the back of the head.

"Is that any way to treat your future king?" I teased, but Draco ignored me. He had a smug look on his face, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed another pillow coming at me. Instead of batting it away with my hand, I attempted to use one of the wandless and nonverbal spells Draco had been working on with me, Depulso, to send it away. I did it half-heartedly, not expecting it to work at all, but to my immense surprise, the pillow soared through the room, only to hit Draco's shocked face.

"Finally!" he exclaimed when the pillow fell. "You did it, Harry!" I stood there frozen. I had just done wandless magic. A grin slowly broke out over my face.

"I really did it!"

"Yes, Potter, I said those words, no need to repeat them back to me," he drawled, but there was a proud look in his eyes.

"Shut it, Malfoy," I retorted, but there was no menace in my voice at all. I was still stunned, yet thrilled, at what I had just done. Draco finally stood up, taking his popcorn with him.

"You need to get ready. The coronation is at one."

"What time is it now?"

"Oh, eight." This time, I purposely concentrated on my wandless magic to send another pillow flying at him. He dodged, but just barely. "What happened to not killing the messenger?"

"A Malfoy would never stoop so low as to be a mere _messenger_," I said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to come up with a witty response to that.

"I concede," he said with a sigh, but there was a smile on his face.

"Where am I needed this morning?"

"My grandmother is expecting you," Draco stated. I nodded quickly and stood up to get changed. I picked a set of clothes out of my closet and laid them on my bed. Elizabeth had been in charge of getting new clothes for me, and my entire wardrobe now consisted of fine fabrics and vibrant colors. I had picked out for myself a pair of dark denim jeans and a crimson dress shirt, knowing that I would be changing soon enough, anyways.

I turned around, only to find that Draco had not left. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Going to watch me change?" Draco let out something close to a _squeak_ and promptly left the room, all the while screaming.

"My eyes! My eyes! My poor eyes don't need to see you, Potter!" I rolled my eyes. Draco was such a dramatic…dolphin. Got to keep with the alliteration after all, right?

"Draco the Dramatic Dolphin!" I called to him, and he immediately ceased his yelling as he processed what I had said. I finished getting changed and opened my door, only to find Draco there, fuming. I passed by him and started walking down the hall.

"I am _not_ a _dolphin_, Potter!" Without missing a beat, or even turning around, I had my retort.

"The more you deny, the more other people begin to think that it's true."

Ah, the joys of unimportant arguments.

**AN: This is what happens when you let me write when my muse is nearly dead. You get things that I think are funny. Do YOU think this was somewhat funny? Leave a review! 3**


End file.
